TFP: Legacy
by Retrokill
Summary: Rated T. Fate works in mysterious ways. For Jackson Darby, average human teen, working at a burger joint in the middle of nowhere, Nevada. Fate was meeting the Autobots and going to Cybertron. Now he's got to deal with the consequences of his fate. Arcee x Jack pairing. Cover image credits - Aiuke on DeviantART [Indef-Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1: Change

**TFP: Legacy**

 ** _A/N: I'm not gonna post multiple chapters on this one. Instead I'm gonna just make the entire story one whole chapter and divide it into multiple "Episodes" separated by the line and a marker. I have way too many files on the fanfiction storage to sort out things. Or maybe I WILL make it like chapters who knows…I'm weird…_**

 ** _Also, if you're wondering why I'm not updating Fury at the moment, it's because I just can't come up with the right words for the chapter. I've literally written 1,475 words for the upcoming chapter but my goal is at least 2.5k and I haven't even delved into the main point of that chapter yet! So, yea 5 months and I'm stuck in one chapter while coming up with MULTIPLE OTHER stories….. Some author huh? THE RANT IS REAL!_**

 ** _P.S: This is after the whole Vector Sigma shindig…_**

* * *

 **Episode I : Change**

It was a simple energon raid. All they had to do was scout out the area, see if any 'Cons were in the area or if the mine had already been cleaned out, the usual. As the Autobots luck would have it, they'd run into an untapped mine ripe for their taking. However, that was where their luck ran out. What seemed like an unoccupied energon mine turned out to be a Decepticon trap, led by the pompous SIC Seeker- _Starscream_.

The ambush would have been easily dealt with considering it was poorly executed, if not for the two humans who had stowed away-one of whom- _Jack-_ tried to get the other* _cough*Miko*cough*_ to NOT follow the Bots through the groundbridge- with the Bots. Needless to say Starscream took advantage of the two humans, grabbing the two and threatening to _crush_ them in his servos, just so he could fly off like the coward he was.

Upon trying to make his escape while the Autobots held their fire in fear of harm befalling their human company- _family,_ the cowardly yet deceptive seeker tripped on one of the many lifeless Vehicon shells that littered the mine from the battle, and accidentally released one of his missiles, sending it straight into the cavern ceiling causing the whole cave to collapse on itself.

At this point, Jack and Miko had been thrown out of the seekers grip during his not-so-graceful moment, sending them rolling, the formers receiving multiple cuts and small lacerations over his arms and face and coming to a stop in a pool of energon (which unknown to anyone present seeped into some of his wounds) right next to a deceased Vehicon. Whereas Miko was knocked unconscious upon her tumble, colliding with a sizable boulder.

Getting to his feet, panicking now that he lost his hostages, Starscream hastily transformed and skillfully flew through the falling debris, showing just why he was the Decepticon Second in Command AND Air Commander. This left two injured humans and the four Autobots in a collapsing mine. Summoning a groundbridge and retrieving their human comrades the team hastily mad their escape, without the energon they desperately needed.

* * *

 ** _Autobot Base: Omega 1_**

Miko had awoken shortly after returning to the base and was greeted to the sound a screaming.

"Wha….Wha's goi'n on?" Her words were slurred possibly due to a concussion she could have received upon collision with the boulder…rock ( ** _WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL IT IDGAF_** ). Everything was wobbly at best.

"Hey…hey easy Miko" came Bulkhead's voice, gentle yet oddly stern like a parent to a child. Odd since this was Bulk, con smashing Wrecker! "You got a concussion...A really hard whack to your noggin'" He said receiving a sleepy yet confused look from the normally energetic girl. Another scream, making bulkhead avert his gaze towards the med bay, the source of the screams…

"Wha' hap'nd?" She asked drowsily getting a sigh from the green bot. "Screamer took you and jack hostage, drooped the two of you. You received a concussion, and Jack…..He somehow managed to get energon in him…possibly from falling into the energon from the Vehicons."

* * *

 _ **In the med bay**_

"What's _wrong_ with him?!" shouted Arcee worriedly as she could only watch a Jack screamed and writhed about on the medical berth.

" _I don't know!"_ exclaimed Ratchet as he struggled to strap Jack down to the berth "I don't know…This is a completely different reaction to what Rafael suffered when hit with **_Dark Energon_**. Even when injected with **_Energon_** he hadn't been behaving like this."

"The readings I'm getting from him shows that the amount of energon that went into his system is literally eating his insides out slowly and very, _very_ painfully. ( ** _Ok that part seems slightly sadistic)_** Even _if_ we were to somehow remove that much energon from his body, it would likely be too late! On top of _that_ , he seems to be emitting radiation of some sort, the kind I can't _identify_ due to these **_Primus slagged low grade human technology!_** " He roared out the last bit in pure frustration

"Remain _calm_ Old friend, for young Jackson's sake…And that applies for you as well, Arcee…"The Prime moved to place a comforting servo on the Medic and femme's shoulder but was interrupted by an old yet familiar voice.

" _Young Prime…_ "it said. Turning around towards the source of the voice he came face-to-face with one Alpha Trion. " _The human, Jackson Darby…will not survive in this form much longer. No matter what the medic should attempt._ " _Form, he said "form",_ thought Optimus as he listened to his old mentor and friend.

"Forgive me Master Trion, but what do you mean by 'form'?" Questioned Optimus

" _The boy, he is destined for greatness. He is your successor Optimus Prime, the next Prime…He will need assistance in his change. The energon coursing through his veins and the residual energy from his time with Vector Sigma has triggered his change….albeit early but it has started nonetheless…He requires the energy from the matrix to complete his change…_ " Spoke Trion as he disappeared in a ghostly fashion.

The revelation did not surprise the Prime as much as it would've since he had noticed the boy having the makings of a Prime. It reminded Optimus much of himself during the days of Orion Pax, even with the boys short comings and faults. But they did not matter, what mattered was that Jack was worthy of being a _Prime_ , his successor.

But in changing him, he would no doubt end the boy's _normal_ life. _Stripping_ him of many of the things he once was. He would have to bear with watching the death of his friends and family due to old age while he would've lived for eons longer…He was shaken out of his musings as Ratchet's hand connected with his helm.

"Prime! Were you listening to an-"he was cut off abruptly as Optimus moved towards the boy (who did not cease his screams of pain) and knelt, opening his chest plate and brought the matrix closer to Jack's writhing body.

The effect was almost instantaneous, his screams started to die down into soft, barely audible moans of pain; he stopped struggling in the berth calming down to the point he laid still; the only indications of him staying alive being his painful moans and labored breaths.

Smooth translucent tendrils of energy could be seen flowing from the matrix of leadership in Optimus' chest to the human child's chest, right where his heart would normally be placed. It was a bizarre sight, one that no-one had truly seen before.

Soon the tendrils stopped and the Prime stood up to his full height, chest plate closing. Ratchet and Arcee could only stare at the Prime as he calmly backed away from Jack's berth. "What…what did you do?" Asked Ratchet finally finding his voice, his tone confused and full of awe and wonder. "All shall be explained when the process is complete Ratchet. This is something that will forever change the boy's life…For better or for worse…" The Prime's voice showed no emotion what so ever. "Ratchet place Jackson in the medical chamber, he may need it" He wasn't actually talking about Jack but Ratchet and Arcee. They did not need to witness what was to become of jack. **_(Sounds dark, don't it?)_**

Wordlessly Ratchet did as he was told and activated the medical chamber and stepped back as the doors to the chamber closed. Moments later Jack's screams began anew, more painful than the last time. Arcee moved to open the chamber and get her partner out of there, but was blocked by Optimus arm. Shooting him an enraged yet look which did nothing to phase the Prime, Optimus simply said "It is necessary, trust me"

* * *

 _ **Inside the chamber** **(This maybe a tad bloody and horrific. Based out of my nightmares…literally, every one of those kind nightmares I've had to get therapy for.)**_

The pain was astounding. His heart felt like it was burning, skin tearing apart. He felt himself slowly becoming heavier. The few moments he could open his eyes, he only saw darkness though he could feel blood pouring out of his skin and eye sockets. His bones elongated, a sick squelching noise produced the _entire_ time. His skin started to tear revealing grey _metal_ _alloy_ beneath it. It was covered in his blood and energon.

His head felt like it was being split open. Flesh ripping, skin tearing, head breaking, heart burning pain coursed through his body like never before, worse than being burnt **_alive_** and he could do nothing, _absolutely **nothing**_ to stop it. But then, the pain just stopped and Jack lay deathly still as if dead.

 _Booting…_

 _Systems check: Initiated…_

 _Spark Status: Normal_

 _T-Cog Status: Functional_

 _Alternate Mode level: 2 slots available_

 _Energon levels: Low_

 _Oil Status: Low_

 _Optical sensors: Functional_

 _Sensors: Functional_

 _Weapon systems: Online_

 _Shields: Online_

 _Systems check: Complete…_

And from the darkness, Jack slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the lights inside the medical chamber (not that he knew he was in there of course). And when they did, he finally noticed what appeared to some kind of HUD in his Field of Vision. He felt different, he could tell. He felt heavier. Gingerly he lifted his hand in front of his face and what he saw next left him scared and confused. He thought back to remember what had happened, flashes of him running after Miko into the groundbridge, nearly getting crushed by Starscream and whole lot of pain.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of the medical chamber's doors opening, revealing a stoic Optimus, grim looking Ratchet and distressed Arcee coolant in her optics, which honestly surprised him, since the femme was usually levelheaded to a certain degree and almost never looked so…stricken…It broke his heart…If he still had one..Which he didn't. But when they laid their optics on him they (except Optimus) looked shocked.

"What happened?" He finally spoke. His voice did not change much. It was still the same but with a slight metallic undertone like all cybertronians. It caused him to wince slightly.

"Jackson, what I am about to tell you will no doubt be a lot for you…But please bear with me…Can you do that?" His answer was a slow hesitant nod from the boy...er...Bot?

With a sigh Optimus Prime spoke "You received multiple injuries in the energon mine. None of which were _too_ serious. However, when Starscream dropped you managed to end up in a pool of energon, most of which seeped into your wounds. It was killing you…Or so we thought" Prime received confused looks from the others namely Ratchet who spoke up slightly aggravated. "What do mean Optimus!? What do mean 'or so we thought'! If I recall correctly _he was dying_!"

"Let me finish old friend" said Optimus trying to calm down the medic, before continuing "During your visit to Vector Sigma, you had absorbed some of the energy emitted by Vector sigma itself. As it turns out to be, it was intentional, part of your destiny." He paused "Because, Jackson Darby of Earth…You have been chosen by Primus and the Thirteen to be my successor…The next Prime when the time comes…Hence why you are now Cybertronian like…like us…" And with that said Ratchet promptly glitched out and fell face first onto the floor while Arcee let out a 'gasp' and Jack had a look of shock plastered onto his face…plate…

"So you're saying that I'm now one of you guys. But not only that! I'm your successor. I'm to be the next Prime…Well isn't that just great…"he said putting a hand to his face. **_(Kinda getting annoyed using terms like 'servo' and 'faceplate' so I'm gonna stick to the usual hand and face...)_** "Mom's gonna kill me…Miko's probably gonna be all crazy now that I'm one of you…My life just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it…?"

"Are you alright Jackson?" asked Optimus and although he'd never show it, the guild of this weighed heavy in his spark "Alright!? _Alright!?_ Jack just turned into one of _us!_ He's no longer _human_ for Primus sake! Does he _look alright!"_ exclaimed Arcee in rage. However Jack spoke up

"'Cee! I'm fine! This will take some getting used to but I'll be fine…Honestly I expected something worse to happen, like losing a limb or something. At least now, I don't have to worry about being useless when you guys are off fighting 'cons…At least now I can protect the people I care about…Now I can at least protect you…"he said the last part softly though Arcee jus managed to pick it up causing her rage to simmer down slightly.

"Jackson, you and the others have never been 'useless' as you put. Each of you has proven to be valuable allies in this fight and have earned our respect. Your greatest help has been us knowing you are safe. It helps to know that we are at least able to protect your planet the way we need to." Optimus spoke up.

"Thanks Optimus…"Jack sighed giving a weak smile "Can anyone, uh….help me a bit here…kinda in a new body here…heheh..." Shaking her head in amusement Arcee walked up to her partner (who was not trying to sit up) and placed her arm on his back to support him while helping him lift himself up. Jack slowly brought his legs around so it was now off the side of the berth ( ** _It's a Bot sized bed NOT human sized if you were wondering. I mean come on! A human sized berth would be squashed under him by now!)_**. He pushed himself of and if not for Arcee holding him up, he would have been kissing the floor.

"This is weird…"He said as shakily stood on his feet. He moved a leg forward in an attempt to walk and could not hold back a smile as he managed to do so. Smile became a grin as he slowly took baby steps out of the medical chamber. He froze.

"Who are you?" Came Miko's voice in front of them. She had slowly recovered while Jack had been…changing…"You look familiar…Hey Bulk! Doesn't he look familiar!?" She asked the green Wrecker, who for the most part looked on with confusion. But that quickly went away when he noticed the lack of screaming and Jack…

 **End of Episode I**

 ** _A/N: I'm not really pleased with this but...I'll continue later (if there actually is a later. I need to get this story out of my mind so I can actually focus on Fury again. Cuz every time I try to write Fury I come up blank and something else comes up.) Just remember I have a life outside this site and doing this is only something of a hobby of mine…among other things…Just be patient…Also, STOP TELLING ME TO UPDATE PEOPLE! I HAVE A LIFE…Sorry, too many followers pestering my to update, it's kinda annoying but I'm sorry….I'll try…_**

 ** _Retro out.._**


	2. Chapter 1 : Rewrite: Prologue Part 1

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hello! I know it's been a long time. Hate me later. But I've been busy with a lot of things. Anyways, I decided to re-write Legacy for a couple of reasons**_

 _ **I had a little accident with my computer last month where I lost 90% of the files I had on it which sucked! I little Copy-Paste gone terribly wrong. So, anything I hadn't backed up in the last 4 months were permanently deleted. That included most of my fics. Legacy was in that list with the 13 chapter I'd written for it.**_

 _ **I realized after the recovery of those files, I hadn't made the "change" as logical as I could have made it. And it seemed a bit…how do I put it…plain…overused…I don't know! I just didn't feel right.**_

 _ **I really wanted to.**_

 _ **So yeah, I've thought of a better way to approach the 'new' Legacy and hopefully make it as logical as possible. And I really do hope you guys like this better. If not I'm still gonna leave the original Chapter 1 as it is, just in case you don't like this version of it.**_

 _ **Furthermore, I may have to split this chapter into 2 parts, I'm not sure, since I usually have a base idea for a chapter and write it spontaneously...**_

 _ **Review Corner:**_

 **Guest 1** _: Appreciate it_

 **Guest 2:** _Thanks for the suggestions on the Alt -Modes. I DID need a ground based form so that helps I only hope it works to the plan…As for the secondary form…yes, he has one…I've got something else in mind_

 **JayBeeZZ:** _Here's that next installment…kinda…And no he can't catch a break…In this or any other story/universe it seems... : D_

 **Kennayil:** _Yes, I've been told I can be quite evil at times...At least that's one of the scenes I'll be keeping in this re-write_

 _ **Right that's done... Now on to the story!**_

* * *

 **Transformers Prime: Legacy**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue Part 1**

* * *

 _The journey to Cybertron, was a dangerous one, no one knew what kind of effects it's environment would have on the human body._

 _Jack knew the risks, so did Arcee. They went anyway, the fate of their friend, protector and leader rested in their hands now._

 _With the key to Vector Sigma and some of the finest misfits this side of the galaxy, that was Team Prime, they managed to seize a Decepticon Space Bridge and transport themselves to Cybertron._

 _The team, except Arcee and Jack, stayed behind to keep tabs on the duo and keep the 'Cons from regaining control of the Bridge._

 _Their journey was a quiet one, that was until, they'd unknowingly setoff Decepticon sentries stationed there to take out any…intruders..._

 _Once at the gate to Vector Sigma, a hidden entrance in the heart of Kaon, the Decepticon capitol, Arcee stayed behind to hold of the Insecticon. While Jack, took a trip down the rabbit hole._

* * *

 _Unable to deal with the Insecticon Arcee was taken out of the fight. The brutish con, turned its attention to the blue femme's human._

Jack made his way quickly down the tunnel, the sounds of fighting faintly echoed from the surface. "I can do this. No big deal." He sighed and continued walking forward, following the path, the key glowed brighter as he went on, it lit up the hallway as he walked.

He paused as he heard mechanical feet fluttering around. He couldn't see anything that would have made the noise, but that didn't mean he was alone. He saw some rubble up ahead and went up to it, prying a metal bar loose. He looked around once more before continuing down the path. He eventually came up to another large doorway where he held up the card. He watched the door light up in a bright blueish-white glow and open revealing a large room. A walkway went across to a circular platform suspended above the cavern-ish room. He began walking across, weary of his surroundings…After all he _was_ on an alien planet, no telling what he could find down here...

"I found it." He spoke into his comm. He moved closer to the circular platform and saw that the closer he got the brighter the pattern on the floor glowed. A small indent on the floor in the middle of the room was seen and he looked at the key in his hand, they were the same shape! He kneeled sown and gently placed the key down. The card started to transform to the size it was when Optimus still had it, it filled up the glowing pattern on the floor fast, making loud clicking noises as the whole thing started to light up around him. Startled he moved back, steadying himself as the walkway he was previously on shifted. It lifted, making him fall on his back. Looking up, he watched in awe as large circular gear like rings started moving around each other, behind the currently raised platform.

"Woah…" he stepped back as the gear like structures lifted higher and higher, glowing brighter and brighter. The platform holding the Key, started pulsing brightly. He assumed it was downloading everything he needed to bring Optimus back. "Guys, I think it's working…" He looked around the room, feeling her body shake along with the room. He could feel the energy radiating off the room. It felt…weird…

"This is gonna take a while isn't it." It was more of a statement than a question. "Yes, it is the collective wisdom of the Primes. It would obviously take time." Replied Ratchet in his usual tone. He felt dizzy but tried to ignore the feeling, instead focusing on the glowing key. Its pulsing was hypnotizing, he felt something call to him, urging him to move closer to the key. And move closer he did.

A beam of light shot out of the key as a he came closer to it and struck him in the chest, he gasped and fell to his knees, hand in fists clenched tightly. He grunted in pain, keeping his eyes firmly shut. As soon as the beam came, it disappeared, leaving Jack be. He was still on the ground after that, the worried voices of his friends at base rand through his comm. He wondered what that was about but didn't get time to ponder on it when he heard a whirring noise behind him. He turned around and yelled out. "Scraplets! Scarp!" Jack grabbed the pipe of the floor and stood in front of the glowing card, swinging hard at the scraplets he could reach. He saw them chewing at the platform, groaning. "No, you don't!" He hit them hard, knocking them loose. He watched the energy flow slowing weaken. "No no no! Please no! Come on! Not now!" he turned as he heard a louder buzzing sound approach. "'Cee?" He gasped as he saw the Insecticon from before flying towards him. "Not 'Cee!" The 'con transformed and landed in front of him and begin to move towards him, it paused suddenly looking at the platform. He turned around and smirked. He remembered how the bots had reacted to the tiny creatures. He grabbed one of the Scraplets nearby, and threw it at the brutish 'con. Quickly all the Scraplets attention turned to the 'con as it began trying to run away. He winced as the 'con fell being eaten alive, it body falling over into the chasm below.

Jack turned around hearing the pulsing from the energy get stronger once more. He smiled, but it faded as a feeling of discomfort came from his chest. He shook it off as being from the exertion and maybe from the strange beam as well. _'That can't be normal'_ he thought to himself _._ He would have to ask Ratchet to check it out when all this was done with. He heard a beeping sound and looked up to see that they key lower itself and transform itself into a more manageable size. As he picked it up, a tiny shock went through him and his eyes flashed blue for a split second before returning to its normal blue-grey color. He sighed and started to make his way back when he saw the familiar sight of Arcee's alt mode coming towards him.

She transformed and skidded, eventually coming to a stop right before him "Nice entrance." He commented. She rolled her optics at him "You alright?" he nodded and showed her the key "We're done here…And I _never_ want to do that again!"

"Hopefully we won't have to." Arcee transformed back into her alt mode and gestured Jack to get on, which he did. "Let's get out of here"

"Hey 'Cee…They key…It did something to me…There was thing weird light and.." he said running a gloved hand over his chest.

"You seem fine to me…Biometrics are normal." She said while they sped out of Vector Sigma. "We'll have Ratchet check it out when we get back… 'Kay?"

"Alright...If you say so." He gripped her handlebars, putting the subject behind them for a later time.

As they neared the bridge location Arcee attempted to contact the others "Ratchet were coming through…Ratchet? ... Something's up…They're not answering."

"It's the 'Cons" Jack groaned looking at the swirling vortex. "Can't stay here long, I'm running low on Oxygen…Think we could maybe charge through?"

Arcee looked down at her partner, thinking about the suggestion. They didn't have much of a choice and this was too risky. For all they knew the siege team could've been-She halted her train of thought there…No way in pit she wanted to think of that now. "Let's do it. But stay out of the way. Got it?"

He nodded, staying still as Arcee transformed yet again and Jack got on "Got it. Let's do this…" Arcee floored it, charging through the portal and back to Earth. As they came through they saw Megatron standing over Optimus/Orion, the rest of the team were knocked out or subdued nearby.. jack jumped off Arcee and quickly rolled onto his feet while Arcee slammed into Megatron knocking him away. She transformed and started to keep him distracted with a combination of punches and kicks, while staying out of the warlord's reach. Meanwhile Jack jogged towards Optimus/Orion who just started at him. Jack gave the gentle giant a sheepish smile and held the key out. "You're gonna be needing this."

Optimus/Orion looked down at the boy and asked "Are you certain…I am worthy?"

Jack just nodded, "You have no idea…". He held up the key and watched as a beam of light similar to the one that had hit him shoot straight into Optimus/Orion's chassis. His chassis opened up and it went straight to his spark. The beam ended and they key flew out of Jack's hand and back into the now restored Optimus's spark chamber.

"No!" the enraged shout of the warlord rand through the cave. Jack turned to see Megatron come barreling down at them. Jack turned around and ran away from the charging warlord. Once a decent enough distance away, Jack turned to see Megatron bring his blade down on Optimus who stood still, despite him about to cut in half. But he surprised everyone when he suddenly caught the blade and looked up at Megatron. "Megatron!" His battle mask came over his face, rearing back to punch him. "Be gone!" he sent out a vicious right hook to the surprised warlord's face, sending him stumbling back. Optimus, quickly chased after the Megatron, battling him.

Jack, turned and ran over to Arcee who was getting up from the floor after her attempt at keeping Megatron busy. "You alright 'Cee?"

"Never wanna do that again…" She said rubbing her shoulder plates then stretching. Jack blushed a bit for some unknown reason.

They looked back to where Optimus and Megatron where when a resounding clang echoed, to see that the Prime had knocked the warlord down the edge of the cave into a pit like formation. Not liking his odds Megatron growled as the Autobots present started to fire upon him. He was about to call for a bridge when one opened next to him and a couple of Vehicons came rushing out, returning fire at the Autobots above. Firing a few shots of his own, Megatron turned and hastily walked through his bridge, the Vehicons following suite, but not without taking a few losses.

With the Autobots, another bridge opened shortly after the Decepticons had left. The space bridge had been trashed in the fight and was most likely barely salvageable for parts. From the swirling vortex, Ratchet walked out. "Ratchet, how did we arrive here?" Ratchet smiled softly, looking back at Jack and then at his leader and oldest friend. "Long story, old friend."

"Base to Siege team, we're reading six life signals down there. Is Prime with you?"

"Yes Agent Fowler, Optimus is among us. But six signals? I do not believe I calibrated the sensors to pick up human signatures." Ratchet asked in confusion.

"Nope six signatures. Unidentified, right next to Arcee's signature. I think…" All eyes fell on Jack. "What?" He asked looking around confusedly. And then it dawned on him. _Lights, pain, relief._

"But that would be Jack." A look of confusion fell upon Ratchet's face

"We shall look into this when we get back to base, old friend" said Optimus. Ratchet only sighed and ran a servo over his face "Fine, get to the med-bay. I'll need to run a few tests…You too Arcee."

"What! Why me!?" Arcee cried out "Because I said so!"

"Looks like we're in this together…Partner" Arcee only vented and went through the bridge. The rest of the team following suite.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 1**

 **NEXT: Chapter 2: Prologue Part 2**

 _Jack and Arcee get checked by Ratchet_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well that's the first chapter of the re-write. Hope you liked it. I'm writing the next couple of chapter as you're reading this, putting together the plot from all those little notes I made. Got that little rough idea in my head now…So yea…We're done with that..**_

 _ **If you like this so far, follow me for more, favorite the story perhaps and remember to LEAVE A REVIEW! I NEED to know how I'm doing. Whether it's my writing style or just your ideas I need to know. So leave that review. Flames, while annoying as hell…are well..annoying..So yea…You get where I'm going with that..**_

 _ **Ohh, I almost forgot, a friend of mine AtteroAdepto (link in my profile) has setup a Discord server, where you can interact with us, discuss ideas and what not. But if you DO join it just follow the rules on there…ONE argent is enough. (Join and you'll understand**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Discord:**_ **discord. gg/ cxnVaDu**

 _ **Just remove the spaces and you'll be good to go! Look forward to meeting you guys there!**_

 _ **Till next time!**_

 _ **Retro, OUT!**_

 _ **(DANG IT! ODD NUMBER OF WORDS! Dot, dot, dot, dot, dot, dot, dot!)**_


	3. Author's Note

Sorry not a chapter.

I've written about 12 chapter for Fury and 11 Legacy. But they're all incomplete, they're mostly just frames of different scenes I need to piece together. But that's not what I want to say.

This is probably the last time I'll be seeing you guys here on and other platforms as well. I've been called in at work to deal with things and unfortunately for me it's the kind of thing that usually doesn't end well. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not being a better writer and updating as fast as I could have and not keeping my word on never abandoning my work.

Not saying that these stories are going to be left incomplete. I can't let that happen, but they will be going on an indefinite Hiatus. I have someone who's been my "apprentice" of sorts and he's agreed to try his best to complete my work when he gets the time to do it. He will be taking over my FanFic accounts in the event I don't return.

Furthermore, I leave an offer to you budding writers out there and those proficient in their work. If at all you want to continue the story in your own way, please go ahead. You can use the chapters that already exist and continue them as you please but do leave credit where it's due. That is, if what you wrote is based off what I've written so far or if you want to continue my story in the direction you want to think its going. Remember to leave that notice in there.

With that out of the way, I bid you all farewell, till I (hopefully) see you again.

Retrokill


End file.
